Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by Deonne
Summary: *COMPLETE* .After fighting for what he wanted, what she pushed away. Who will win and what is the prize? For Jacob it's her heart; for Bella it's his everything. Voting 10th July-17th July... Check it all out.


**Just a Kiss Contest.**

**Title: Actions speak louder than words…**

**By Deonne**

**After fighting for what he wanted, what she pushed away. Who will win and what is the prize? For Jacob it's her heart; for Bella it's his everything.**

**Word Count: 2935 words.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Twilight, the characters, the ideas of sparkling vampires or extremely hot shape shifters. But I do own this little story; that's gotta count for something right?**

Slowly he crept up behind me; the blindfold blocking everything from my eyes, and heightening my other senses. I could hear his every breath, feel as he transferred his weight from one foot to the other with each step, and smell that was distinctly his as it permeated the air in the small room we were standing in. I could practically taste him on my tongue and I wanted more. The silence surrounded us as my heart began to beat at such a rate I was sure it would find its way out of my body; I accepted it and wanted more. I was that tightly wound that I was sure that I'd explode if he touched me… I wanted to too.

With my senses so peaked, I gasped as his fingers lightly roamed up my left arm, across my shoulders and down my right. Fire blazing where his skin touched me, causing my skin to pebble and shiver just by his simple touch. How I trembled for more, wanting nothing but his soft touch on me once more. Whimpering as the connection had been removed and wanting nothing more but the contact to happen again.

Slowly I turned my head, instinct telling me to look for the one I desired, the one that had left that blaze across my skin. The image of his copper skin tracing across my porcelain one, the delicious image making me wet and wanton. I squeezed my thighs together, anything to relieve the building frustration that was growing from one touch. I heard his soft laugh as he watched me seek relief, relief that would not come I was sure of it.

Once more I felt his hands on me; feather light touches as they slowly rose to my shoulders before resting there. The slight pressure of his weight as he lowered his considerable height down to my small stature before running his nose up the column of my throat, breathing in my scent as he went. I moaned at the sensation. Heaven was not his tempting I was sure of it; and if it was I vowed that I would do whatever it took to make sure that I would enter those gates once my time came.

He resumed his tantalizing trail up and down my arms, matching the pace his nose had started. I felt the smile slowly creep on his face to my body's reaction to him. For 6 months we had danced around one another. The pull getting stronger each and every day that went by. I fought with everything I had to keep my heart safe, to not only protect myself but him too.

"Don't fight it…" he whispered huskily in my ear seconds before he took the lobe in his mouth. Startled at the sudden sensation I jumped at the scraping that his teeth caused; fighting the moan that I knew he was waiting for.

He sucked and teased my flesh as my hand clenched and released to his ministrations. Fighting the desire to reach up and pull him closer. As he let go of my soft lobe; his large hands snuck their way around my waist, resting on my stomach and gently holding me in place. My breath coming up short as my body melted into his. It was heaven, it was hell and it was all mine.

"That's it baby, let yourself feel this." His voice laced with promise and need. Oh god his words were almost as powerful as his lips, his hands, and his smell.

He licked his way down my throat, only to return and suck on that small spot that set me alight with passion, desire and lust he knew how to entice from a woman so well. Kissing just behind my ear, but far enough away from my hair. My thighs clenched as if my life depended on it, and my hands sneaking their way towards his toned thighs to hold me in place. I needed every little bit of help I could get. He was magical, he was loving, and he wanted me. I could feel the evidence resting on the small of my back. I found myself wishing I was a little taller so I could rub myself against him, to relieve him of the pain he must be feeling from the tightness of his pants.

Slowly his hands crept up under my top towards my breasts. Like his fingers were walking up to find their home. He traced the curve of my chest, causing me to arch into him, mewling for more but not wanting to rush him. He knew what he was doing, and I could sense that he wasn't going to be rushed now that I had finally given in. As his fingers traveled the curve his lips would softly lay butterfly kisses up and down my neck, gently nipping at the juncture of my shoulder and neck.

I whimpered with need as I gripped his cut off's tighter, just as he nipped once more on that soft spot, gasping slightly as I rolled my head towards the side, allowing him better access.

His breath softly blowing on my skin told me he was laughing at me as I slowly lost the battle within. This was his moment; and I'd be damned if I was going to just surrender to the man behind me so comletely. Instead I stood there, leaning into his frame as he made me feel safe and wanted like never before. I questioned myself how I had allowed this to go on for so long when I could have had this for some time now.

Slowly, torturously he rose once more along the column of my neck, but his kissing had taken a new role as we stood there in want need and desire. No longer were they innocent butterfly's caressing my skin, I could feel his lips as they touched my heated flesh, his tongue as he worshiped the small section of my skin open to him, and his hot breath as it melted my resolve further. He was the fire that was slowly melting the walls that I placed upon my heart to save me from getting hurt ever again.

And just as his hands had crept up my stomach they had left, my body feeling the loss of his touch, his warmth and the strength those large hands held within their power. I wanted to feel his hands as they caressed my stomach, his fingers exploring the contours of my abdomen. Heating not only my body, but igniting the desire to feel within my soul once more.

"I'm right here… I won't leave you…" he murmured as his hands came to rest on my face, gently taking hold of me, like I was some breakable valuable that he worshiped more than his own life. Those long fingers tracing the angles of my face; the rise of my cheek bones, and the arch of my brows, memorizing the feel of me with his body, while his eyes drank in the minute detail that his touch alone could not record to memory.

I didn't even realize I had started crying until he wiped away all evidence of the tears as they raced down my face. In this dark place, he had found me once, and rescued me from myself; now here he was making me feel things I never thought I would feel again. I wanted to say those words again and mean them… he deserved to know that he had my heart, my soul, and every part of me imaginable. But as much as I wanted to say those words the fear inside me had taken hold a long time ago, and it was a battle to acknowledge that it was there to begin with.

Gently he placed the softest of kisses on my eyelids, the contact between our two bodies humming with the passionate feelings, the love, and the desire that I had for him. In the back of my mind I briefly thought of when he had removed the blindfold, but just as the thought came it went just as quickly. "When I look into these eyes I don't see loss and hopelessness. No; when I look into those eyes I see beauty, strength and perfection." His gentle voice melting those ice walls that I had conjured to protect what little fragments that I still had kept in relative tack.

He slowly lowered his right hand down the side of my face. Traveling down my neck and resting above where my beating heart was pounding against my chest. "When I listen to this, when I hear this I don't hear the pain that ripped it apart, or hear the sorrow that racked you for all this time after he left. I hear the sound of something pure strong and never turning its back on those who you love. No matter how much pain they inflict on you." I gave up on trying to stem the tears as they ran down the sides of my face.

Lowering his face down slowly and his lips trailed down my soft flesh. Not techniquely kissing a trail down, but not willing to give up the contact and the obvious heat that was slowly being coxed from the slow embers to the strong blaze of love and devotion. I sighed as the trail missed my mouth towards its goal of my heart. He lathered my chest and above my heart with thousands of open mouthed kisses. Like each one taking one ice brick and letting it into a puddle on the floor. It seemed like forever and at the same time not long enough as his lips caressed me in ways that I never thought I would feel let alone deserve ever again.

"And these lips, these lips have felt fire and ice, have spoken the kindest words and held in the most painful of screams. They have silenced the strongest winds and caressed the most sacred of words. How long must you punish yourself for something that was not your doing?" his words murmured as he traveled from my ear, across my jaw and back; tasting my skin ever so gently. I wanted to believe him whole heartedly, and truthfully I think his words were all that I needed to hear. I had heard my father whisper those words so many times before, but coming from his mouth they meant so much more.

As he gently rested his forehead against mine I felt his breath, smelt his scent, and swum in his tender words as they made their way to my broken heart; mending the pain that had taken hold within me. Slowly I opened my eyes; meeting his gaze and drowning in the honesty that shone through them. Every word he spoke he believed, he wanted me to believe; and I think I was beginning to. Slowly his hand touched me, cupping my face and gently wiping away the tears that were still falling.

"I may not have much to offer you Bella, but you have my heart, my soul and my very being. I would give you the world if it would make you smile. I would give you my worldly possessions if it would mean that you would let me be near you. I would give you my very life if it meant that you would be able to love me as I do you. Please don't push me away anymore; I love you… I love you… I love you." His words so strong and powerful slowly weakening and giving me the ultimate gift; letting me see the real man he is.

Slowly his lips closed the gap between us, but not completely. I knew what he needed from me. I knew what I needed to show him. Just as he showed me his soul, his venerability, and his every fear; I needed to show him mine. Softly I rose to seal the space between us, and as gently as possible I placed my lips to his. It was short but I needed to say this while I still had it in me to show him all of me.

"I'm scared, scared of the pain I felt before, I barely made it though with your help. I know I won't be able to if you were to leave. You said you'd never leave me… that you won't go anywhere; but people die, you'll die, I'll die. Maybe not today or tomorrow but one day. I don't think I could live knowing you won't be there in the morning." Slowly I wiped the single tear that had left his own eye; that he allowed me to see that he understood my words. He turned his head gently laying a soft kiss on the inside of my wrist.

"I won't leave you Bella, I can't. You're my world, my everything, my soul mate." I gasped at his words. It was in that moment that I realized what he was saying to me. My one true fear had been put to rest. There would be no other woman for him; there would be no fear of him leaving me. His world revolved around me and nothing was more important to me. Everything he had done for me these last 6 months held new meaning. He held me as I cried for what I had lost; he made me smile when I was down and needed cheering; he held out his hand when I needed someone to hold me up; and each time he wanted nothing in return but to spend time with me.

As if he was able to read my mind I watched as his smile slowly grew until it stretched to its fullest. With his large hands cupping my face he lowered his lips once more to mine. The touch of his soft lips to mine warmed me in ways that I never thought I would feel. I felt the love he had for me; I felt the tenderness that I never thought would be directed to me, but most of all I felt that I was finally able to breathe.

Once, twice, three times he softly touched his lips to mine before I was able to realize how much I wanted, needed, and desired this moment. It was the fourth time that our lips met did I respond to his gentle touch. I saw his eyes shoot open at my response, before he brought me closer to him. One hand leaving my face to pull me closer to him as the other moved back towards my hair; burying itself in my long hair.

Gently and sweetly he traced my bottom lip with his tongue, as I tasted his own unique flavor. Peppermint, sweetness and completely him. I moaned as his taste, at his touch as his tongue carefully met my own. He was letting me set the limits of where we would take this. I was both thankful and touched at his gesture. Who would have thought that after everything I had done, after everything I had made him watch or stop me doing, that he would still be standing here beside me?

Slowly and carefully I sought his tongue with mine, deepening the kiss to where I would willingly give him control. Where I was willingly allowing him to feel what he was to me. He was my sun, warming me when I never knew I needed it. He was my protector when I needed protecting from myself. And he was my everything just as I was his. My hands rose to find his chest, his shoulders and finally his short hair. As much as I wanted to bury my hands in the long stands that used to be there I realized I was content to run my fingers across his shorter hair, dragging my nails against his scalp; bringing him even closer than he had been before… if it were possible.

As my eyes closed I saw what I wanted. I saw us in a home of our own. I saw children playing on the floor, a mixture of him and me. I saw us in the throes of passion as he declared his love for me over and over again. I saw the look of complete adoration in his eyes; mirroring the adoration for him in my own.

Gasping for air he pulled away and rested his head against mine once more. His eyes shining with emotions freely. Not hiding anything, but sharing it as it is meant to be.

"I think I love you Jake…" I murmured so softly I thought he hadn't heard. But as I raised my eyes to his I saw that he had as he closed his eyes; as if swimming in the words I had just spoken. "Give me time and I know I will love you." I asked as he opened his eyes once more; begging for him to understand.

"I know I love you… and I can wait for as long as it takes." His words so strong that I gentle sob broke from my lips. Taking my hand and placing it over his heart I knew that it was only a matter of time that he would own my heart as I did his. With his other hand he gently tipped my head towards his and kissed me once more with everything he had, and everything he could give me. But he had given me everything already. He had given me himself.

**Thank you for reading this little story, I hope you felt everything I tried to put into it and so much more. I had a great time writing it. Now I want you all to go to the Just A Kiss Contest page and vote for your Favorite Story at http :/ www . fanfiction . net/u/2922402/ Just_a_Kiss_Contest (take out the spaces and you'll get there really fast) I don't care if it mine or not because there are some great stories written for this contest and I know you all agree with me. Voting begins on the 10****th**** of July and finishes on the 17****th****. Until then enjoy all you read and remember to vote**


End file.
